My Heart
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: A little Melina fic that I thought about when listening to My Heart by Paramore.  Yes, its based off of that song too, so it may be a little cheesy.


Title: My Heart

Characters: Melina

Summery: Melina thinks about her life, inside the ring, and outside of the ring. Based off of the sad, but sweet song by Paramore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one, but I do own my ideas.

Authors Note: So I was listening to this song on repeat on my iTunes library, and it just reminded me so much of her. So here ya go. Enjoy.

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong**

**That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**

**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**

Melina Perez, multiple time champion, regarding both the Women's and Divas Championships. She had given up her dreams of being a doctor when she was growing up, throwing it all away, to follow her heart and train in wrestling. The truth was, was that she didn't know if she was going to make it or not, all she knew was that she had to try, she had to follow her heart.

Too bad that cost her the love of her life.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**I am nothing now and it's been so long**

**Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**

Yes, she was with John Hennigan, commonly known as John Morrison, her new love of her life; but nothing could compare to her first love. Her high school sweetheart. They had originally planned to go to medical school together in Davis, California. She, though, wanted to follow her heart, and wanted him to come with her.

He denied, which caused her heart to break. "_Why Melina, why are you throwing away everything we've worked so hard for in High School on a career that you may not receive? You're putting everything on the line for something that may or may not happen."_

_ She tried to argue with him. "I'm following my heart, my hopes, my dreams. I figured that you of all people would understand that. That's why I want you to come with me, mi amor."_

_ "No, don't call me that anymore. Go throw away your life. Go follow your heart, because that's all you have left. Good luck on your own, Melina."_

**This time I will be listening.**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

The only sound she had left was her hope, which was making her heart ache. Was it really worth it, to start life all over again? Her family was behind her, all the way, but she needed her love, her true love.

It had been many, many years since that incident, and it still haunted her. She realised that she made the right decision in going with her heart, and her desires, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was all worth it in the end.

And when she thought thoughts like that, she would remember all that she fought for, which brought a smile to her face. Along with her new true love, the new love of her life.

John Hennigan.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

**My heart is yours**

She wasn't going to lie. At first she didn't know what her heart was beating for, or to whom it belonged too.

Melina struggled to answer that question. Was it still attached to the past, and that one moment in the past that she tried so hard to forget, but couldn't? Was it for her family, or for the fans that she had?

Was her heart beating for the business, the company that she sacrificed everything to, or more importantly, was it for John?

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

My heart is yours

**(My heart, it beats for you)**

For the longest time, she thought that her heart had to belong to one thing, and one thing only. She just couldn't figure out what, and deep down inside it was killing her.

That was when she talked to her mom when she went to visit her family.

_"Hija, your heart doesn't have to attached to, or beat, or even belong to one thing."_

_ "Pero, mama, it wouldn't make any since. You know I can't chose one over the other without it breaking my heart."_

_ "Melina, your heart beats for whatever you want it too. It can belong to whoever, and in the case of wrestling, whatever. You have a very special,_ corazón, _hija."_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)**

**My heart is yours (My heart is yours)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

Melina always loved her heart to heart conversations with her mother. Her mother would always set her mind at ease. She knew that there was nothing wrong with having her heart beat for, or bellow to many things, but there was always one thing that would stand head and shoulders above the rest.

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours**

**(Please don't go, please don't fade away) **

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) **

Her heart would always belong to the business that she gave everything up for, the friends and fans she made along the way, the family that never neglected her, gave up on her, and would always remain with her, no matter what she did. And hell, even a little bit of her heart belonged to the former love of her life.

However….. her heart would always be with her new love of her life; and she would never let him go.

As Melina was thinking, she couldn't help but think of the last few words of My Heart by Paramore

**My heart is...**

** "**My heart is yours, John." Melina thought as she smiled her mind finally at ease, and at peace.

Well, there it is. Its short like it should be, and I don't plan to add on to it either.

For the record, I am fluent in Spanish, I just threw in Spanish words here and there as I didn't want to make the sentences entirely in Spanish lol.

Hope ya'll enjoyed…..

R&R, please.


End file.
